The Dreams That Link Us
by Aeon135
Summary: My first fanfic evah. Everything is well in Spira until Yuna has a disturbing dream one night. Do new dangers threaten Spira? Read and find out! :D chap 3&4 up! please R&R : !
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters. But I wish I did, I'd be rich!**

**Final Fantasy X-3**

_Hey, there! Long time no see. It's Yuna. How have you been? Things here are wonderful in Besaid and the rest of Spira. As you well know, Tidus is back again! I'm as happy as ever. We live together on Besaid along with Wakka, Lulu, Vidina and Rikku. Rikku decided to live here on Besaid with us since she doesn't really like the idea too much of living with Uncle Cid. Guess what though! She's been teaching me Al Bhed. E lyh cbayg Al Bhed! Which means: I can speak Al Bhed. Oh, incase you were wondering about Paine... well I am too actually. You see, after the welcome back party that night four months back she just left without saying a word. It's really strange. Well anyway, Spira is finally at peace and I can finally live my life not as a summoner, not as a sphere hunter, but as a normal person._

**CHAPTER I**

The rising sun greeted the Besaid village. Yuna lays asleep in her and Tidus's tent. As she sleeps peacefully she begins to drift slowly into the dream realm. Everything was black, she could see nothing, but she could hear a waterfall in the background.

**You must stop him.**

"Who's there?" Everything was still black. "I can't see anything!" A few pyreflies illuminated a small area. Yuna could see pastel colored blue and purple flowers swaying back and forth in the gentle wind. A small figure appeared in the center of where the pyreflies circled. Its face was covered by a red hood. "A fayth?" Yuna wondered.

**Please stop him…**

Yuna was confused. "What do you mean?"

**He is becoming stronger by each passing moment. And he has captured him...**

"Fyga ib!" (Wake up!) Rikku's chipper voice caused the Fayth to disappear and Yuna woke up. Rikku was sitting on the edge of her bed pointing at the clock. "Yunie, what are you still doing in bed? We gotta get ready to go soon!"

The thoughts of her dream tuned Rikku's voice out.

"Yunie!"

"W-What? I'm sorry, Rikku."

"Yunie, the boat leaves in forty-five minutes and you're still in bed! C'mon get showered and packed. I gotta go help Lulu." Rikku sprung up from the bed and rushed out of the tent.

_Oh, that's right! We're going to Luca today for the Blitzball tournament. Wakka, Tidus, and the rest of the Besaid Aurochs left two weeks ago to practice there. I know what you're thinking… Wakka said he quit Blitzball but now that everything is back to normal he said that he is going to do it again and when Vidina is older he is qoing to teach him how to Blitz!_

"Yuna was still asleep?" asked Lulu as she packed Vidina's clothes into a suitcase.

"Yup. Took me awhile to get her to wake up too," said Rikku.

Lulu was puzzled. "That's strange. That's not like her at all. Maybe she's not feeling well."

"Maybe," Rikku nodded. "She was sleeping quietly too, usually she's snoring up a storm!"

Lulu smirked.

"Let me take the suitcase outside to the cart."

She handed it to Rikku. "Thank you. Are all your things packed?"

Rikku nodded as she took the suitcase and then she took it outside.

Lulu walked over to Vidina's crib and picked him up and cradeled him. He burped and giggled.

Rikku placed Vidina's suitcase on the cart and then she tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. She shook her head. "There is no way I'll be able to move this to the beach."

"Perhaps Kimarhi could do it."

Rikku turned around suprised to see a familiar Ronso standing there. "Kimarhi!" She jumped to him and hugged him. "I've missed you!'

"Kimarhi miss Rikku too."

Lulu walked out of her tent holding Vidina, smiling. "Ah, I thought that voice sounded familiar. How have you been, Kimarhi?"

"Kimarhi well. Very cute baby, Lulu."

Rikku chimed in, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Yunie while you two catch up."

"All right, please tell her to hurry up though, we have to head to the beach very soon."

Rikku entered Yuna's tent looking around her. "Yunie?"

Yuna's voice in the other room answered back, "I'm in here Rikku. I'm just getting dressed."

"You all packed and stuff?"

"Oac." (Yes.)

"Oh, Yunie! You'll never guess who's here!"

"Hm? Who?"

"Kimarhi!"

"Oh, really? What's he doing here?" Yuna asked as she emerged from the room carrying her luggage.

She and Rikku walked out of the tent together and Rikku replied to her question, "I dunno."

Outside Yuna looked across the village and saw Kimarhi with Lulu. Lulu was waving. Yuna's different colored eyes twinkled and she dropped her luggage and ran straight into Kimarhi's arms. "Kimarhi it's been too long!"

"Kimarhi glad to see Yuna again. Kimarhi miss seeing Yuna on Mt. Gagazet."

Rikku limped over to the group dragging Yuna's luggage, whimpering jokingly. "Uf, so vuud." (Ow, my foot.)

Yuna giggled. "Sorry, Rikku."

Kimarhi grabbed the last suitcase and placed it on the cart. "Is everyone ready?"

"Kimarhi are you coming with us to Luca?" asked Rikku joyfully.

Kimarhi nodded.

"Yay!"

They said goodbye to the village and began making their way to the Besaid beach. As they crossed the bridge next to the waterfall Yuna stopped in her tracks. The waterfall made her think of her dream. She leaned forward against the wooden railing and looking down at the water crashing on the rocks below, hoping to see the Fayth there.

Lulu gave Vidina to Rikku when she noticed Yuna was back at the bridge. She walked over to Yuna who was still looking over the railing. "Yuna?"

Yuna turned around to her seeming disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

Yuna glanced back over at the waterfall for a second then back at Lulu and told her un-convincingly, "Nothing."

Lulu crossed her arms and said, "Yuna, you can fool someone you just met, but not me. I've known you too long." She paused. "Now tell me what's wrong," she said gently.

Yuna shook her head. "It's nothing, I promise."

Lulu sighed, "Ok. Well, come on then. Rikku and Kimarhi are probably waiting for us at the beach." She took Yuna's hand and they walked to the beach.

At the beach, Rikku was jumping up and down waving her arms above her head. When Lulu and Yuna approached her, out of breath she said, "Vehymmo, the boat is just about ready to go!" (Finally).

"Yuna just got a little nervous." Lulu looked at Rikku's empty arms, "Where's Vidina?"

"He's with Kimarhi on the boat. He wanted to hold him."

Lulu walked onto the boat.

"Yunie, are you still nervous?"

"No, I'm fine, let's go to Luca!"

_I can never fool Lulu. She knows I didn't tell her the truth. I guess she just said I was nervous so Rikku wouldn't ask any questions._


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

**CHAPTER II**

The sea was gentle today. The boat glided smoothly across the water. Last time they crossed the sea on a boat they were attacked by Sin, but thanks to Yuna and everyone else Sin no longer exists.

At the stern, Yuna was sitting on the ground looking out at the sea. Lulu came up from behind her and sat down next to her. "Yuna, I wasn't fooled back in Besaid and I'm not fooled now. You'll feel better if you talk about it."

Yuna finally gave in and told Lulu about her dream. She knew that she could trust her former guardian; after all she was like a mother to her. "I think it's a little more than just a regular dream, the Fayth was telling me to stop someone to save someone... but who?"

"Hm, now I see why it was bothering you, that is a little disturbing. I guess, for now, you should just pay no attention to it. There's no reason to think anyone is in danger or anything like that. And you know you won't be able to enjoy the tournament if you're worrying about a dream."

Yuna nodded. "Thanks, Lulu. I really do want to enjoy the tournament."

"You already sound better." Lulu stood up. "Well then, come on, dinner should be almost ready."

That night, Yuna slept peacefully. The Fayth did not appear to her at all in her dreams. In fact, she drempt of the Blitzball tournament and the Besaid Aurochs won the championship cup.

"Yunie! Yunie! Get up! We have to get to the lifeboats. The ship is sinking!" Rikku was hysterical.

Yuna got right up out of bed and she and Rikku ran out of the room and out to the deck. They met up with Lulu and Kimarhi who were stepping into a lifeboat. Lulu looked up at them in relief. "Thank goodness you made it. We were getting nervous. Kimarhi was just about to get you guys." She sat down in the boat with Vidina in her arms who was crying.

Kimarhi helped Rikku and Yuna into the boat. A few more passengers got into the boat and it was lowered.

It was very cold out. Yuna was a little jealous of Kimarhi for his fur.

All ten lifeboats made it off the ship and luckily everyone made it off. Everyone watched in horror as the ship sank. It was on its' side and soon it flipped over and slowly became submerged.

In the main lifeboat the captain stood up looking at the other boats. He blew a whistle to quiet everyone down so he could make an announcement. "We are mystified as to why the ship took on water, but we are thankful we were able to get everyone off in time. We are not far from Kilika Port. We will arrive there tonight and be taken from there to Luca from there tomorrow morning." He sat back down and the boats started going in the direction of Kilika.

There was an eerie silence; the only human noise was baby Vidina crying. The water hitting against the sides of the lifeboat was sort of peaceful. Kimarhi who was sitting very still said, "Kimarhi think that was no accident. Kimarhi think someone wanted that boat to sink."

Yuna looked to Kimarhi, "Why do you say that Kimarhi?"

"Kimarhi unsure. It is just something that Kimarhi thinks."

It felt like they'd been in the lifeboat for days, but the machina motors moved the pretty quickly. Yuna just sat looking out at the horizon. It was silent now. Lulu was able to stop Vidina from crying. Small lights began to dance around on the horizon. It was Kilika Port! It looks so beautiful at night. Kilika is a lush tropical town, palm trees everywhere, light blue water, and torches light up the town at night. It is truly one of the most beautiful places in Spira.

The town was quiet. The lifeboats docked and the people stepped off one by one. Rikku got off with a sigh of relief she said, "It's so nice that the Youth League and New Yevon don't exist anymore. Kilika looks so much better without those nasty League and Yevon guards strutting around."

"No one fights anymore, either!" Yuna added.

"And Spira belongs to the people again," said a voice from behind. "My, my, my, my, my, look who we have here: a summoner and her guardians." It was Dona! And Barthello, of course was right beside her.

"Hi Dona," Yuna said quietly.

She walked over to the group and Barthello followed her as if she was a magnet. She examined Yuna. "Long time no see, what brings you all here?"

"Well, we were on our way to Luca for the Blitzball tournament, but the ship somehow sunk," said Yuna in disbelief.

Dona shook her head. "Well, isn't that unfortunate. Guess you'll be staying in Kilika over night, then." She turned around and pointed at a cluster of huts. "Might I reccomend staying at The Three Palm Leaves, it's a decent hotel."

"Thanks, Dona," said Yuna kindly.

She nodded. "Just don't trust that salad bar." She looked at Barthello, "Come on, Barthello." Dona walked away with Barthello trailing after her.

Lulu shrugged. "Well, she hasn't changed much."

"Dona is Dona," said Yuna with a laugh.

The gang entered The Three Palm Leaves and checked into three rooms. Lulu and Vidina shared in a room and Yuna and Rikku also shared one, but Kimarhi had one to himself.

Rikku collapsed on her bed staring up at the dome-shaped ceiling. "Kinda sucks, huh Yunie?"

Yuna sighed. "It really sucks."

"Oh, well. We'll get there tomorrow. G'night Yunie!"

"Night."

Yuna was more tired than she thought. She fell asleep almost instantly and slipped into the dream world. It was dark again; she could hear the waterfall in the background. No Fayth appeared to her this time, though. Instead she heard a distant laughter, it was that of a mans'.

**We will meet again soon, Lady Yuna.**

In panic she shouted, "Who are you?"

The voice didn't reply. The only thing she heard was the laughter.

The laughter stopped when Yuna opened her eyes. It was morning; she sat up and looked at Rikku who was sound asleep in the bed next to hers. She got out of bed and poked Rikku's leg. "Rikku, rise and shine."

Rikku opened her swirly-green eyes and yawned. "Wow, it's morning already?"

Yuna and Rikku met up with Kimarhi and Lulu at the ship docks. The S.S. Winno had not yet arrived. "I hope it's on time. We can't be late or we won't get seats!" said Rikku in a doubtful tone.

"It should be here in about fifteen minutes," Lulu assured her.

"Are you sure you got all my bags?"

Behind them was Barthello carrying all of Dona's luggage.

"Sheesh, is she moving to Luca?" Rikku said, surprised at the amount of luggage.

One of the bags on Barthello's back fell off and crashed on the dock. Dona groaned. "That better have not been my valuables!"

Barthello swiftly picked it up and swung it back over his back. In an unsure tone he told her, "Um... no... Your valuables are in the green case."

The S.S. Winno appeared on the horizon. Lulu nodded. "Right on time."

"All aboard," shouted the man at the end of the dock.

Dona walked onto the ship and Barthello followed her, struggling with the bags.

When they got onto the boat Rikku rushed to the bow to look at the water when the ship started moving. Yuna turned to Lulu and asked her, "How long do you think till we get to Luca?"

"I'm only allowed to be right once a day," Lulu replied sarcastically.

Yuna giggled. "Very funny, Lulu."

Yuna had temporarily forgotten about her dream, but she remembered and it was bothering her again. She was seated on a bench on the deck. Lulu came up to her and told her that she asked the captain and they would be in Luca in an hour. Yuna didn't respond. Lulu recognized this mood. "Thinking about the dream you had in Besaid again?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Another dream. I had another one last night... it was more disturbing." Yuna told Lulu about this dream, and it made Lulu a little uneasy.

"You might be right, Yuna. Those dreams definitely do mean... something."

_Talking with Lulu didn't really help this time. I mean... she just told me stuff that I already knew. When we get to Luca I think I'll talk to Tidus after the tournament. Maybe he'll have some answers._


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

**CHAPTER III**

Rikku's eyes widened with excitement. "I see it!"

The S.S. Winno was nearing Luca harbor.

Kimarhi slowly walked up to the railing where Rikku was and stood next to her. "Kimarhi watch the Ronso team practice on mountain. Kimarhi cannot wait to watch them play."

Rikku made that doggy-paddle motion with her hands. "I'm sure they'll do great, Kimarhi!"

The S.S. Winno pulled up to the docking area. All the people on board rushed to the deck, they were all talking about the upcoming tournament.

"I want to be the first one off, Barthello!" Dona ordered.

"Yes, Dona." Barthello and Dona maneuvered their way through the cluster of people to the very front. Barthello hit a few people with Dona's luggage by accident as they were making his way through the crowd.

The guard opened the gate and people started stepping off, and of course, Dona was first.

Rikku rushed off the boat. She was jumping up and down when her feet touched the cobble-stone streets of Luca, and those very streets were packed with people. Everyone was trying to get to the stadium. "Where are we gonna find Wakka and the others?" asked Rikku.

Lulu began, "They're probably in the locker room discussing their strategy--"

"Hey!"

They all turned around to see Wakka running towards them waving his hand to them. They all greeted him when he got to them. Lulu handed Vidina over to Wakka. "How's my son? Daddy's missed you!"

"He's missed you a lot, and I have too," Lulu said gently.

"I've missed you too, Lu!"

Yuna came up and hugged Wakka.

"How ya been, Yuna?"

"Fine. It was odd not seeing you in Besaid for those two weeks."

Wakka gave her a playful nuggie. "It was definitely worth it though, ya? We got so much better since we came to train here."

"That's great!"

As Rikku gently elbowed his stomach she asked, "So, you think you guys will win?"

"No question! Well--"

"Wakka, is Tidus in the locker room?" Yuna interjected.

Wakka sighed. "So, he's uh, not with you?"

Yuna was silent for a second. "No... He's not. Why would he be? He left with you guys two weeks ago to train," she claimed.

Wakka opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. He handed Vidina back to Lulu.

"Wakka, what's happened?" she asked as she took Vidina.

He looked at Yuna then back to Lulu. "Well..." He paused. "I don't know. He did come with us like you said, ya, and we practiced with him. But three nights ago, he just... disappeared."

"Disappeared?" said Lulu in disbelief.

"Ya, it's exactly what happened," stated Wakka.

This news was upsetting and puzzling to Yuna. It was three days ago that she had that first dream that night in Besaid. Was it just a coincidence?

"Now we might not win the cup!" Wakka said disappointed.

"Wakka!" Lulu said in surprise. "His safety is more important than the cup. He could be in danger."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Wakka shot back.

Lulu turned to Kimarhi. "Come on, Kimarhi, let's take this luggage to the hotel."

Kimarhi nodded and started pushing the cart, following Lulu.

Wakka sighed again. "Great, now Lu is mad at me."

Rikku tried to comfort him. "She's not mad. Um, she's just being Lulu!"

"Hopefully he's just pulling some kind of prank or something, ya?" Wakka put his hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He'll be ok. He's a strong guy, ya?"

Yuna remained silent.

"Well... I gotta get back to the locker room. The game starts in a few hours and we gotta strategize. The shows gotta go on, Tidus or no Tidus," Wakka said gloomly.

_"Tidus or no Tidus"... This couldn't be happening. I'm beginning to think there is a connection... with the dream and his disappearance. It's something I can't figure out by myself, but... I don't even know where to start._

"Yunie, let's… um, go to the hotel."

Yuna silently followed Rikku to the hotel.

At the hotel, Kimarhi stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed as usual. Lulu was sitting down with Vidina in her arms. Rikku and Yuna entered the room.

Lulu looked up at them. "Is there any news?"

Rikku shook her head.

_If there is a connection maybe I should tell them about the dreams. Only Lulu knows and she seems just as lost as I am…_

"Guys, I have to tell you all something." Yuna told them about the two dreams in great detail.

They sat quietly for a few moments thinking.

"Kimarhi stumped," he said, sounding defeated.

"Rikku stumped too," she said in the usual whiny voice.

Lulu remained silent.

A couple more minutes passed and Rikku jumped out of her seat causing it to fall over which made Vidina cry. She began to make the doggy-paddle motion with her hands. "Yunie! Remember when we had to stop Vegnagun? The place that you described where the Fayth appeared to you sounds like the Farplane Abyss!" She stopped for a second then resumed, "Oooh! And remember also in the Chambers of the Fayth, where the holes led to the Farplane?"

Everyone was stunned.

"Yeah, but Rikku, what does that have to do with my dreams?" Yuna questioned.

"Well Yunie think about it, you had those dreams in Besaid and Kilika, but not on the S.S. Winno, and why do you think?"

"…Because of the Chambers of the Fayth!"

"Yeah!"

"So what does this mean? We have to go to a Chamber of the Fayth and enter the Farplane?" asked Lulu.

"Oayr! (Yeah!) Whatever the Fayth was talking about is in the Farplane, and it's also where Tidus must be!"

Lulu stood up. "Well the closest Chamber of the Fayth is in Djose Temple."

"Kimarhi going to tell Wakka what is going on."

"Wakka is too concerned about the tournament," Lulu said crisply.

"Kimarhi still going to tell him. Don't wait up for Kimarhi. Kimarhi will catch up." Kimarhi walked out the door.

Lulu sighed.

"There's just one problem," said Yuna.

"What is it, Yunie?"

"Well, it's great we know where we have to go, but getting there is going to be the problem. Djose is kinda far..."

"Aw, you're right. Wish we had the airship, but it's in Bikanel with Brother, Buddy, and Shinra."

"Actually…" Lulu started. "It won't be that hard getting to Djose. We can ride chocobos from the Highroad, through Mushroom Rock Road, and up to Djose."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Rikku said joyfully.

_Mission Time! Whoever the Fayth was telling me about getting stronger is in the Farplane and has Tidus. I'm going to try to be positive, like on my pilgrimage I tried to make it filled with laughter. You helped me with that. It's going to be harder without you this time. _

Rikku stopped jumping around in joy and fell to her knees.

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna wondered.

"Well… we have another dilemma. We can't exactly go into the Farplane and fight whatever is there like _this._ We need the garment grids… which are also in Bikanel."

"Whose idea was it to give them to those guys anyway? They can't use them," Lulu said.

"Seriously…" Yuna said, annoyed.

"Don't look at me! Shrina took them I guess because they're his inventions. But look on the bright side, if we can get to Bikanel we can use the airship again and make travel a whole lot easier."

_Looks like the Gullwings are gonna be getting back together. Well… except for Paine._


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

**CHAPTER IV**

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu stepped up the marble staircase in Luca that led to the Mi'ihen Highroad. No more machina patrol the Highroad anymore since they went haywire that one time.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kimarhi?" Rikku asked.

"He said not to wait up for him," Yuna stated.

"He's wasting his time by telling Wakka what's going on," Lulu added.

"Aw, Lulu, don't be so hard on Wakka," said Yuna.

"You're the last person I'd expect to say that, Yuna. I'm just mad at the fact that he put Blitzball before Tidus."

"Yeah, but I know he didn't mean it."

The woman standing by the cluster of chocobos approached the group. "Lady Yuna, an honor to meet you."

"Hello." Yuna replied.

"Welcome to the Mi'ihen Highroad, would you guys like to ride chocobos?" She noticed Lulu carrying Vidina. "And we have special pouches that we strap to the chocobo for babies who can't ride chocobos."

"That'd be wonderful," Yuna said.

The woman brought three chocobos over to them. Yuna and Rikku mounted their chocobos. Lulu strapped the pouch onto her chocobo and placed Vidina inside it, and she got on her chocobo sitting sideways.

"Where will you be riding to?" the woman questioned.

"Djose," Yuna answered.

"For all four of you plus the length of the journey, that'll be three-hundred gil, please."

"I got it you guys," said Rikku searching for her gil. She found it and handed the woman the gil.

"Ok then, when you get to Djose ride up to the agency and use the choco-porter to send the chocobos back here. See you guys again."

_Remember the Choco-Porter? It's one of Shinra's inventions. Wow, he must be hauling in gil from that._

Crossing the Mi'ihen Highroad on chocobo makes it seem like the road is so much shorter than it really is. Within a few minutes they already passed Rin's Travel Agency and were nearing Mushroom Rock Road.

Mushroom Rock Road is desolate now. Since the Youth League no longer exists there is no one here. But you will find people at the old Youth League headquarters. It has been transformed into the new Chocobo Knights' headquarters which is led by Elma. Lucil and Yaibal are also in the Chocobo Knights also. The original Chocobo Knights were destroyed by Sin during Operation Mi'ihen two years ago.

The massive rocks which electricity surging around them floated majestically around Djose Temple. Lots of machina were here because Djose is the home of the Machine Faction. Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku rode up to the agency where they saw the choco-porter. They stepped off their chocobos, and Lulu took Vidina out of the pouch.

"How exactly does this thing work?" asked Lulu, puzzled.

"It's really quite easy!" claimed Rikku while she messed around with it. "And… there!" She hit a big green button and the three chocobos they had ridden glowed then vanished.

"Neat," said Yuna, impressed.

"Well, long time no see."

They looked at the man who was leaning against the wall of the agency.

"Gippal!" said Yuna in surprise

Gippal walked over to them and put it has on Rikku's head. "Hey, Cid's girl. What brings you guys here?"

Rikku swatted his hand so he took it off, and she groaned, "I have a name…"

Yuna didn't say anything because she didn't know what to tell him.

He looked over at Lulu. "Ah someone I haven't met before. Hiya, I'm Gippal of the Machine Faction."

"I'm Lulu, a friend of Yuna."

"Lulu, huh? Now that name is familiar. You're one of her guardians."

She nodded.

"And who's this little guy?"

"This is my son, Vidina."

After the greetings Yuna finally told Gippal what was going on. She figured it was a good idea because not that long ago he was in the Farplane with them trying to stop Vegnagun.

"Hmm. So you want to jump down the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth and find Tidus in the Farplane along with whatever has captured him?"

"That's right," nodded Yuna.

"Sounds pretty solid… except…"

"Oh no, not another problem," Rikku complained.

"Well, you see, we filled the hole in Djose's Chamber of the Fayth with stones. So it's impossible to go down it now," explained Gippal.

"Well that does stand as a problem now does it?" Rikku said, annoyed.

"You mentioned you need the garment grids anyway so I'll tell ya what, we still have that commsphere so I can let you use that to talk to Shinra and the others in the Bikanel Desert," stated Gippal.

They followed Gippal into Djose Temple and into the small room on the right of the entrance hall. Gippal dug through a chest and pulled out the commsphere. "Here we go, it should still work."

Yuna took it from him and turned it on. "Thanks, Gippal."

"Just helping out anyway I can."

Rikku and Lulu's faces hovered over Yuna's shoulders looking at the screen of the commsphere which was all static at the moment. Rikku started tapping the screen arguing with it to get a signal. And oddly enough, Rikku won the argument. The static thinned and a picture was forming.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yuna asked into the commsphere but no one replied.

"Brother's Yuna senses should be tingling right about now," said Rikku teasing Yuna.

"Shhh! I heard a door shut! Hello?"

A familiar voice replied, "Well if it isn't Yuna."

"Buddy!" Rikku and Yuna said joyfully in unison.

Again, Yuna told her story about the dreams and what they planned to do. Buddy agreed to bring the garment grids to them along with the airship for easier travel, and Brother and Shinra are also joining them. But Djose is too small for them to land the airship so they must travel to the Thunder Plains to pick up Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu.

Yuna turned off the commsphere and handed it back to Gippal and said, "Ok, so we have to cross the Moonflow and go through Guadosalam then to the Thunder Plains where they'll meet us with the airship. And then I guess we'll go to Besaid's Chamber of the Fayth and jump down the hole there."

Gippal had been holding Vidina while they were talking on the commsphere, she took him from him and said, "Well, we won't be able to cross the Moonflow tonight. Shoopufs don't cross after dark, so we'll have to stay here for the night. And Yuna, if Rikku was right, you'll have another dream tonight."

What Lulu said caused Yuna to have a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Gippal nodded. "If that's the case then, allow me to get you girls some rooms."

_These dreams are frightening. I'm a little scared to go to sleep tonight, but I guess it's what I have to do. It's the only way I can find out what's going on and save you. I just hope we make it to you in time._

Tiredness finally overcame Yuna and she fell asleep, and once again she found herself in the Farplane Abyss.

**We will stop him.**

It wasn't black anymore, but it was foggy. The voice she heard wasn't the one that was laughing at her; it was that of the Fayth's.

**We aeons will fight him Lady Yuna.**

Figures started appearing in the fog, she could make them out. It was the aeons! She could see Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Yojimbo, Anima, and the Magus Sisters.

"Please tell me, who are you fighting?" Yuna pleaded with them but they didn't answer her.

Morning came and Yuna awoke bright and early. She woke Lulu and Rikku up and told them about her latest dream. Then she told Gippal who said he thinks before they enter the Farplane they must visit every place with a Chamber of the Fayth and sleep there so Yuna will have a dream.

They emerged from Djose temple and waved goodbye to Gippal. They left Djose and walked to the southern Moonflow trail. Like Kilika, the Moonflow is also an amazing sight to see.

"To the Thunder Plains then?" asked Rikku.

Yuna nodded and the three of them began walking.

"Not without us you're not!"

The three girls turned around and saw Kimarhi and Wakka walking to them.


End file.
